Devices for pouring contents contained therein typically include a container for containing contents to be poured, and a cap for closing the container and facilitating pouring contents of the container in a controlled manner. One known problem with pouring devices is the lack of user control over the flow rate of the pouring device. While some pouring device caps are configured to limit a flow rate through the cap to a single, relatively consistent and controlled flow when the pour device is tilted within a range of angles, other spouts have a more open configuration that feature a flow rate varying with the degree of tilt. Neither type of pour flow device features both a variation of the pour flow rate while also featuring a relatively consistent and controlled flow when the pour device is tilted.
Additionally, pouring contents from a container replaces the contents from the container with atmospheric air surrounding the container. Insufficient air or interruption of the passage of air into the container affects the manner in which the liquid flows from the container. When the pouring device is tilted to pouring position, the liquid flows out of the cap from the container such that the air in the container is above the liquid, and the entering air and discharging liquid must pass in opposite directions. This causes an uncontrolled flow that is uneven and inconsistent when pouring contents from the pouring device.